Toy Time Preview
by Gears112
Summary: A Preview to an idea I've been toying with, involving Mike Schmidt trying to survive the night when it's not just him and the Original Fazgang at the pizzeria. Please let me know what you think and if you want it continued. Rated K Plus


**Toy Time**

 _Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

 _1993; 11:55 PM_

It was a brisk November evening when Mike entered the office of the pizzeria, ready for another night. He smiled slightly as he sat down and pulled up the tablet, checking to make sure everyone was in their places. He sighed in relief as the phone rang a few times.

"Hello? Hey, Mr. Schmidt, Chris here," The phone recording began to say. "Just as a head's up, there's going to be some cosmetic changes happening over the next few weeks/days; the boss decided that it might help draw new customers or something, I'm not sure of the details," Mike raised an eyebrow as the manager's message continued. "Either way, it's not going to effect you too much; the place is going to look a little different and maybe some thingambobs are going to get rearranged. No big, I just wanted to give you a heads up before they start stuff. So goodnight!" The call ended, leaving Mike alone with his thoughts.

"Huh..." He muttered as he checked the time. "I wonder what he means by that..." He sighed before checking the stage. "Ok, Bonnie's on the move..." Mike flipped through the cameras before he made a startled gasp and nearly dropped the tablet. "What the hell?!" He exclaimed as he took another look at the tablet; staring way too close to it were a pair of faded green colored plastic looking eyes. Mike frowned, none of the animatronics had green eyes, right?

"Hiya Mikey~" Mike jumped before turning to the left door and saw the faint outline of the rabbit animatronic, Bonnie, standing outside the door. "Man, you are jumpy!" Mike chuckled nervously as he stood up and turned on the light to that door.

"Well, it's still a bit unnerving seeing you guys up and personal..." Mike admitted sheepishly before frowning. "Stupid question of the day...but which animatronic has green eyes?" Bonnie blinked slowly, confused and Mike saw the spirit of the child that haunted the rabbit appear and frown as Bonnie shrugged.

"No clue Mikey..."

"The only one that's got green eyes is the Toy version of him..." The child said, gesturing to Bonnie. "But that old thing was scrapped in '87 back at the old place..." Mike nodded slowly; he had a faint memory of the 'New and Improved' Freddy Fazbear's, but he didn't remember much of the place, only that it was 'new' and that his mom worked there for a while. "Why do you ask?" Mike glanced at the tablet and showed the rabbit to Bonnie.

"He's looking at me..." Mike watched as the two looked at the tablet.

"He was supposed to be scrapped...but..." The spirit whispered before looking down the hallway. "If he's still here...then..." The ghost looked at Mike. "Mike, stay here." Bonnie's eyes glowed as the child possessed the rabbit.

"We're going to investigate that." Mike nodded slowly as Bonnie shuffled down the hall. He was growing concerned, but he sighed and stepped back; he had to focus on his job. He sighed and checked the hallway lights on the other side before checking the tablet and checking on Pirate's Cove. Mike sighed, relieved that Foxy hadn't poked his head out yet; while the rational part of his mind knew that, albeit shakily, that the spirits and animatronics weren't going to hurt him anymore, it was still unnerving having them so close. He checked the other cameras and noticed that it seemed that Freddy was moving around. Well, it appeared to be Freddy, but something seemed off about the bear. Mike frowned and checked the show stage; Freddy was still standing on stage.

"What the..." Mike started to say before he heard footsteps in the west hall. Without even bothering to check the lights he shut the door to that hallway, trying to steady his breathing. He set the tablet down and rubbed his temples, trying to think of something, anything, that could help him deal with these two new animatronics. "Well, they look like Bonnie and Freddy..." Mike wondered aloud, thinking back to the week and a half before; maybe these two had the same patterns at the other two? Mike tapped his chin momentarily before checking the west hallway light. "WHAT THE-?!" He exclaimed as he stumbled out of his chair.

"H-h-hi!" The yellow smiley face looking thing garbled out, waving outside the office. "W-What are y-you doing in t-that stuffy ol' p-place? W-Why don't y-you come with us?" Mike blinked slowly, a thousand thoughts racing through his head as he scooted back from the door.

"W-Wha-Who?" Mike managed out before noticing that the thing was wearing a bib thing, similar to Chica's bib. "Wha-That's Chica's bib!" The thing made a chuckling sound and Mike winced at the sound.

"T-That's me~!" It cooed before blinking a few times and looking above Mike. "O-O-Oh, Freddy! C-Can you h-help this n-n-new endo up?" Mike felt his blood freeze as he turned behind him and saw the Freddy-look-a-like standing behind him, a grin plastered on its face.

"S-Sure t-thing Chica! C-Come on b-buddy, let's g-go get you r-ready to meet the rest of t-the gang!"

.

* * *

.

 **An idea I've been toying with; the idea being that Mike Schmidt has to survive the night after realizing that he's not alone with just the Fazgang.**

 **Please let me know what you guys think, if you want it continued, and Enjoy!**


End file.
